como la primera vez
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: kori y dick son los mejores amigos hasta que un dia deciden ser algo mas , que tramaran las personas que no quieren esa relacion , podran continuar con su relacion "COMPLETO"


Primer capitulo

Era un día como en cualquier día de la semana era lunes, lo cual era un día que no tenían ganas de ir a la universidad, la primera persona que entro a clases era Rachel Roth, era una chica con piel cálida cabello azul oscuro lo cual se sentó en su banco a leer un libro, después llego Garfield logan, era un chico rubio, contaba chiste pero no tenía nada de gracia, lo cual siempre se la pasaba molestando a Rachel.

-hola rae-dijo Garfield

-hola y no es rae, es Rachel-dijo ella fríamente

-no seas amargada, sabes por qué la galleta fue al hospital-dijo Garfield

Ella no dijo nada

-tienes que decir porque-dijo el

-porque-dijo sin interesarle

-por estaba hecha migajas-dijo Garfield

-mira como me muero de risa-dijo ella sarcásticamente

Después entro al salón kori Anders y Karen beecher, kori era una chica muy hermosa con cabello rojo oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos color verde esmeralda, lo cual era una chica muy impresionante y está en el club de patinaje sobre hielo y Karen era una chica inteligente con un buen sentido del humor es la mejor amiga de kori y Rachel es de piel morena cabello café y unos labios carnosos y es porrista.

-hola Rachel-dijo kori-y Garfield

-intentando hacerte reír-dijo Karen

-ustedes que creen-dijo Rachel

-obvio que las hago reír-dijo Garfield

-claro Garfield-dijo kori

Después estaba llegando Víctor Stone, Richard Grayson y wally west, Víctor es el novio de Karen él es un chico moreno fornido, está en el equipo de futbol americano con Dick es el mejor amigo de Garfield, lo cual le gusta molestar a los demás. Richard es un chico frio y prejuicioso él está enamorado secretamente de kori, lo cual él lo demuestra de otra manera, por lo que no se llevan bien él es un chico guapo, por lo cual todas las chicas del instituto quieren con él, pero la que más quiere es Katherine .wally es un chico con cabello rojo y naranja con ojos azules , está en el club de atletismo es un chico muy coqueto y mujeriego es el mejor amigo de Dick , lo que él sabe lo que Dick siente por kori y está enamorado de Nicole Díaz lo cual se lo demuestra haciéndole la vida imposible.

-hola amigos -dijo kori

-hola kori -dijo Dick

-chico, díganme soy gracioso -dijo Garfield

-por supuesto-dijo Víctor –por supuesto que no

-pues que para eso pase, vamos a estar todos seis metros bajo tierra-dijo kori

-que astuta Anders-dijo Dick

-hola amorcito-dijo Víctor

-amorcito, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo Karen

-volvieron al nidito de amor-dio Wally

Y después llago Nicole Díaz que era una chica con cabello rosa y tipo gótica por lo cual ella no soportaba a wally, pero también sentía lo mismo por él y después atrás de Nicole venían Katherine polilla y Tara Scott , Katherine es una chica con el pelo color rubio ojos de color azules y como habían dicho está obsesionada con Dick y es la peor enemiga de kori, después esta tara que es una chica rubia que es una de las amigas de Garfield y es la peor enemiga de Rachel por lo que le hace la vida imposible. Nicole saludo a kori, Rachel, Karen y Víctor lo cual para ella eran sus amigos.

-y no hay beso para mí-dijo wally

-no, mis saludos son para las personas que confino-dijo Nicole y después entro el profesor de química

-buenos días chicos, tomen asiento-dijo el profesor-soy veremos ácidos y bases, tomare lista

-Anders-dijo el

-aquí-dijo kori

-Beetcher-dijo el

-aquí-dijo Karen

-Díaz-dijo el

-presente-dijo Nicole

-Grayson-dijo el

-aquí-dijo Dick

-harper-dijo el

-todavía no viene-dijo kori

-logan –dijo el

-aquí mero-dijo Garfield

-polilla-dijo el

-aquí estoy-dijo Katherine

-redd-dijo el

Aquí estoy-dijo Xavier entrando al salón por lo que había llegado tarde y alcanzo a escuchar su nombre, él era el peor enemigo de Dick y le gustaba kori.

-tuvo suerte redd-dijo el profesor-Roth

-presente-dijo Rachel

-Scott-dijo el

-aquí-dijo tara

-Stone-dijo el

-aquí-dijo Víctor

-west-dijo el

-aquí-dijo wally

Y en ese momento llego Roy Harper, que es un chico incumplido, es un chico gracioso y es un mujeriego.

-llego tarde Haper, tiene retardo-dijo el profesor

-no hay problema-dijo Roy-hola muñecas

Nadie contesto con el saludo de Roy.

-van a ser un trabajo en parejas, lo cual ya tengo con quien van a trabajar, en ese momento Katherine estaba pensando que le tocara con Dick.

-Anders y Grayson – dijo el profesor- hay problema

-no- dijo Dick

-no me interesa-dijo profesor

-entonces por qué pregunta-dijo kori

-Anders, me está retando-dijo el profesor

-pero no yo solo-dijo ella y el profesor la interrumpió

-pero-dijo ella

-que le dije-dijo él y kori se cayó

-Roth y logan y no me interesa su opinión-dijo el profesor

-Díaz y West-dijo el-beecher y Stone, polilla y red, Scott y Harper

-perfecto-dijo Rachel

-esto se va a tratar de un experimento, después le pasare los materiales y es en parejas se deben de juntar en casas – y después sonó la campana-los veré mañana

-al menos me toco con el más inteligente-dijo Rachel en sarcasmo

-no lo niegue bien que quieres-dijo Karen

-y como le voy hacer-dijo Rachel

-pues llévate bien con el-dijo kori

-tú lo dices porque te toco con Dick-dijo Rachel

-que tiene cuando nos conocimos nos llevábamos mal-dijo kori

-cierto que tiempos -dijo Rachel

Segundo capitulo

Con los chicos

-no estas feliz te toco con kori-dijo wally

-sí, demasiado-dijo Dick

-y cómo van a trabajar -dijo wally

-nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo -dijo Dick

-Dicky –dijo Katherine

-Katherine, estoy ocupado y debo buscar a kori-dijo Dick

-podemos cambiar las parejas-dijo Katherine

-no gracias estoy mejor así-dijo dick

-pero...-en ese momento wally la interrumpió

-Katherine, te ves hoy bien hermosa-dijo wally falsamente

-gracias, siempre me voy para un chico especial-dijo ella y en ese momento dick se fue

Dick fue a su casillero y alguien le hablo por detrás.

-Richard-dijo kori

Kori-dijo dijo idiotamente

-solo vine a preguntarte si, se puede hacer en tu casa ya que en mi casa la están remodelando-dijo ella

-claro, pero cuando nos juntaríamos-dijo el

-no lo sé, se podría un día saliendo de la escuela, solo tenemos que conseguir días antes el material-dijo ella

\- si sería bueno, brunce tiene un laboratorio en la casa y ese lo podemos usar-dijo el

-genial, luego nos juntamos y decidimos cuando-dijo ella- adiós

-adiós kori-dijo el

-despierta-dijo wally, Garfield y Víctor

-la chica te envió a la luna-dijo Víctor

-y cuando se va hacer-dijo wally

-en mi casa-dijo dick

-eso es un buen comienzo-dijo wally

-tú crees-dijo dick

-sí y por cierto Katherine es molesta y una zorra-dijo wally

-siempre lo ha sido-dijo Garfield

-este debe de ser tu oportunidad-dijo Víctor

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo wally

-eso espero-dijo dick

Capitulo tres

Más tarde kori entro a la pista de patinaje a ensayar un poco, lo cual entro Xavier.

-hola chica-dijo Xavier

-Xavier, estoy entrenando-dijo ella cortantemente

-solo vine a verte-dijo el

-no tienes más que hacer-dijo kori

-no-dijo el

-Xavier es enserio tengo que practicar-dijo ella

-tranquila ya me voy-dijo Xavier

En el campo de futbol americano estaban los jugadores y las porristas en los jugadores estaba: dick, wally, Víctor, Roy y Xavier y otros chicos que estaba llegando en porristas: Karen, Nicole, Katherine y tara y otras chicas. Garfield estaba en las gradas con Rachel contándole chistes.

-a entrenar-dijo dick

Todos se pusieron a entrenar

En la pista de patinaje

Kori estaba dando vueltas cuando llego su entrenador.

-trata de dar, un triple-dijo su couche

-couche, tiene noticias de Intel ice –dijo kori

-te aceptaron, participaras kori-dijo couche

-es enserio, esto es glorioso-dijo ella casi gritando

-así que, tienes que mejorar algunos movimientos y tienes que quitarte los nervios por saldrás en la televisión –dijo su couche

-estoy tan emocionada-dijo kori

-así que vamos a mejorar algunos pasos-dijo couche

Y estuvieron practicando hasta que kori salió hasta el campo de futbol americano a esperar a sus amigas. Y vio a Rachel sentada en las gradas con Garfield

-amiga que crees-dijo kori feliz

-que pasa-dijo Rachel

-me aceptaron-dijo ella

-en que te aceptaron-dijo Rachel

-en Intel ice-dijo kori

-te felicito kori-dijo Garfield y Rachel al mismo tiempo

-muchas gracias amigos-dijo kori

-que pasa por tan feliz kori-dijo wally

-la aceptaron, wally la aceptaron-dijo Garfield

-ohh pequeña kori, en que te aceptaron-dijo Víctor

-como que en que viejo en Intel ice, seré tu representante-dijo Garfield

-no yo los seré-dijo wally y Víctor sí mismo tiempo

-chicos tranquilos, muchas felicidades kori-dijo dick

-gracias-dijo kori

-afín se le cumplió Karen-dijo Nicole

-nuestra niña ha crecido-dijo Karen

-y para celebrarlo iremos por una pizza vegetariana-dijo Garfield

-es una buena idea-dijo Roy

-dick invita-dijo Garfield

-pero que sea de carne-dijo Víctor

-vegetariana-

-carne-

-vegetariana-

-carne-

-vegetariana

-carne-

-vegetariana

-carne-

-vegetariana

-de las dos-dijo Nicole

-creo que nada más vamos a pedir una vegetariana-dijo Rachel

-ella tiene razón –dijo Víctor riéndose

En la pizzería

Estaban en una mesa kori, dick, rachel, Karen, Garfield, Nicole, wally, Víctor, Roy, estaba todos comiendo pizza de carne y Garfield vegetariana, hasta que vino Katherine, tara y Xavier.

-miren a quien tenemos y no nos invitaron-dijo Xavier

-que mal gusto y a quien están festejando-dijo Katherine

-tranquila polillita, estamos festejando a kori-dijo wally

-sí y ya pedimos y no tardan en servirnos-dijo dick, casi corriéndolos

-dicky no invitas-dijo Katherine

-no lo siento yo voy a pagar la cuenta-dijo dick y se fueron

-pensé que lo dijeron de broma-dijo kori

-no en realidad, siempre pago-dijo dick

-eso es cierto –dijo Garfield

-pero es mucho-dijo Nicole

-no se preocupen, el restaurante es mío-dijo dick y los demás se sorprendieron

-QUE-dijo Garfield-nos engallaste, eres un perro maldito

-y tú eres un gusano maldito-dijo Rachel

-ella tiene razón, Garfield –dijo Víctor

-tranquila nena, que tal si nos vamos a la tienda de comic-dijo Garfield

-ni en tus sueños Logan-dijo Rachel

-vamos rae-dijo Garfield

-yo creo que Garfield tiene razón-dijo kori

-enserio –dijeron Garfield, Dick, Víctor, Wally y Roy

-sí, tienes que divertirte más-dijo kori-así que vayan

-solo por esta vez-dijo Rachel y se fueron caminando por las tiendas.

-amorcito si vamos a caminar un ratito-dijo Karen

-claro amorcito-dijo Víctor

-Nicole y wally, que tal si vamos al cine-dijo Roy

-eso sería bueno-dijo wally

-vamos-dijo Nicole

-nunca había visto a Víctor, tan cariñoso-dijo kori

-pues está enamorado-dijo Dick- les calculo 5 meses

-no seas así-dijo kori

-así como-dijo Dick

-eres tan negativo-dijo kori

-no soy negativo solo soy coherente –dijo Dick-ya no te enojes, mira nos podemos juntar para hacer lo de química mañana que te parece

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo kori

-ven vamos por un helado-dijo Dick, agarrándole la mano,

Quince minutos después, ya era tarde lo cual Dick llevo a kori a su casa y se despidieron.

Capitulo cuatro

Era la entrada en la preparatoria, todos estaban en los casilleros, Nicole estaba acomodando sus libros hasta que alguien le toca el hombro y voltea

-wally-dijo Nicole

-que tal te la pasaste ayer, te gusto la película-dijo wally

-si es la mejor película que haya visto-dijo Nicole

-este jueves se estrena lo mejor de mí, quieres ir a verla-dijo wally

-si me encantaría-dijo Nicole

-entonces yo te recojo a las 6:30 que te parece-dijo wally

-perfecto a esa hora-dijo ella

-nos vemos-dijo wally

-adiós-dijo ella lo cual wally se tropezó con el bote de basura lo cual ella hizo que se asustara-estas bien

-si estoy bien-dijo wally

Dick abrió su casillero, para sacar sus libros y Xavier le cerró su casillero

-qué te pasa-dijo Dick

-aléjate de kori, ella es para mí-dijo Xavier

-kori no es para ti –dijo Dick

-te lo repito Grayson no te le acerques-dijo Xavier, lo cual kori estaba escuchando todo por detrás. Y se fue Xavier

-ni te mortifiques-dijo kori

-crees que le iba a ser cazo-dijo Dick

-no per Xavier cumple sus metas -dijo kori

-kori, tranquila Xavier es un idiota, él no se va atrever a dañar-dijo Dick

-si pero, siempre se propone lo que hace y –dijo ella

-tranquila te prometo que todo va salir bien-dijo Dick

\- lo prometes-dijo ella

-lo prometo-dijo Dick

-mejor vamos a clases-dijo kori

-vamos-dijo Dick Entraron a la clase, lo cual duro dos horas y después kori y dick se fueron a ser el trabajo de química a la casa de dick.

En la casa de dick

Dick se llevó a kori a su habitación para empezar a ser el proyecto, lo cual estuvieron haciéndolo dos horas hasta que se cansaron.

-estoy agotada-dijo kori

-yo también-dijo dick

-dick, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo-dijo kori

-y tú también eres mi mejor amiga kori-dijo dick

-dick –dijo kori

-si kori-dijo dick

-alguna vez has sentido, que sientes algo por una persona y no sabes si ella sienta lo mismo por ti-dijo kori

-sí, siempre cuando estoy con ella, hace que mi corazón palpite y hace que mis días sean alegres-dijo dick

-y ella siente lo mismo que tu-dijo ella

-no lo sé, siento que si lo digo ella me rechazaría-dijo dick

-supongo que es una chica afortunada-dijo kori

-sí, es tan afortunada –dijo dick-si a ella le pasara algo no sé qué haría

Kori empezó a llorar

-kori porque lloras-dijo dick

-no es solo que-dijo kori-quien es ella, dime

-kori-dijo dick- eres tú

-que-dijo kori

-no te hubiera dicho, ahora me rechazarías y – dijo dick lo cual kori lo interrumpió con un beso

-nunca lo haría-dijo ella

-kori –dijo el besándola-te amo demasiado

-yo también dick, no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo kori

-kori quieres ser mi novia-dijo dick

-no sabes cuánto estuve esperando esa pregunta-dijo ella besándolo

-entonces es un si-dijo dick

-si-dijo ella lo cual se estuvieron besando, después dick llevo a kori a su casa y le conto todo a sus amigos.

Capitulo cinco

Kori estaba en la pista de patinaje guardando sus patines cuando alguien la agarro de la cintura

-soy el hombre que te ama y no puede vivir sin ti-dijo dick besándole la oreja

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo ella volteándose

-a qué lugar quieres ir mañana, mi princesa-dijo dick

-y criticabas a Víctor, por sus frases –dijo kori

-es porque comprendo cómo se siente-dijo dick

-pues me gustaría ir a la playa-dijo kori

-pues mañana te llevo a la playa-dijo el besándola

En la cafetería estaba Rachel, Karen, Nicole, Víctor, Garfield y wally, hasta que se apareció Katherine

-donde esta dicky-dijo Katherine

-vele quitando ese apodo –dijo Wally

-porque, si es mi dicky lindo-dijo Katherine

-tu dicky y kori, ya son novios-dijo Víctor

-claro que no-dijo Katherine

-pues ese es tu problema-dijo Rachel

Katherine se fue hasta la pista de hielo lo cual vio a kori y dick besándose lo cual el la agarraba de la cintura y ella del cuello, lo cual levaban diez minutos besándose.

-que está pasando aquí-dijo Katherine

-Katherine, kori es mi novia-dijo dick

-maldita me quitaste lo que yo quería-dijo Katherine

-Katherine, de que estas hablando-dijo kori

-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, me las vas a pagar kori-dijo Katherine

-no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas-dijo kori y Katherine se fue

-kori siento lo que paso, ella tiene ilusiones y-dijo dick

-no te preocupes dick, solo es su capricho-dijo kori

-tienes razón-dijo dick besándola en los labios

-en cinco días es el partido vendrás-dijo dick

-claro que iré, tengo que apoyarte-dijo ella

En la playa

Kori y dick habían decidido pasear en la playa y el la llevo a un lugar donde, sería la cena, lo cual lo adornaron, antes era una playa lo cual decidió adornarla.

-esto es increíble-dijo kori

-lo hice para ti-dijo dick-ven supongo que tienes hambre

-si-dijo ella

Lo cual comieron un rato

-quieres bailar-dijo dick

-pero no hay música-dijo kori

-nosotros ponemos la música-dijo dick y ella se levantó él le puso la mano en la cintura y ella en el cuello y estuvieron dance ando.

-pensé que no te gustaba bailar-dijo ella

-la verdad no, pero contigo si-dijo dick

-después se fueron a pasear en la arena de la playa, lo cual se empezaron a besar, lo cual dick acostó a kori en la arena, el beso fue más intenso lo cual hizo que la mano de dick rosara con sujetador del vestido de kori.

-dick, todavía no me siento lista para tener relaciones-dijo kori

-lo siento, perdón si me sobresalte no haremos nada que no quieras-dijo dick sonando dulce

-gracias por comprenderme-dijo ella

-lo hago porque te amo y no te voy a presionar-dijo besando su frente, ella se recargo con dick y después se fueron y la dejo en la casa e kori.

-hasta mañana princesa-dijo dick

-hasta mañana amor-dijo kori

Capitulo seis

Katherine estaba tan enojada, que tenía ganas de matar a kori y decidió llamarle a Xavier,

-que pasa Katherine-dijo Xavier

-quieres que kori sea para ti-dijo Katherine

-dime que es lo que tienes en mente-dijo Xavier

-es lo más fácil-dijo Katherine, lo cual le conto su plan y como iban a separarlos lo cual iba a tramarlo en un par de meses.

-hay que empezar con el plan Katherine-dijo Xavier

-si pero nos tenemos que juntar un día-dijo Katherine

-que tal en mi casa-dijo Xavier

-en tu casa-dijo Katherine

Día del partido, viernes

Estaban el equipo de dick listos para jugar, lo cual jugaron con el equipo contario, se pusieron en posiciones y empezó el juego dick le paso el balón a Víctor lo cual Víctor corrió 5 yardas y se lo paso a wally que corrió 10 yardas ya que él era demasiado rápido que esquivo a varios jugadores , después de 40 minutos estaban 48 – 36 , lo cual el equipo de dick iba ganando , si daban el 12 pasos serian campeones, lo cual dick espeso a correr lo cual todos se le vinieron y le paso el balón a Garfield ya que al nunca lo pelaban y se echó a correr hasta que llego a más de 15 yardas y eso significaba que eran campeones , todos estaban tan emocionados que dick se echó a correr para abrazar a kori.

-felicidades campeón-dijo kori

-hicimos más 15 yardas no estas contenta-dijo el

-sí, estoy tan emocionada-dijo ella-ve por el trofeo

4 meses después

Nicole estaba caminando con Karen para ir a ver a Víctor y wally lo cual Nicole y wally ya eran novios. Igual que Rachel y Garfield que siempre se la pasaban discutiendo pero al final se arreglaban con puros besos. Solo faltaban tres días para el Intel ice, en el que concursaría kori lo cual ha estado practicando mucho en sus saltos.

Pista de hielo

-vamos kori, intenta elevar el salto triple-dijo couche

-necesito descansar-dijo ella, no había observado sus patines y ya estaban maltratados, lo cual necesitaba nuevos.

-kori te tengo un obsequio-dijo couche

Kori abrió la caja y eran unos patines nuevos.

-no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco-dijo ella

-es por tu esfuerzo, kori-dijo la couche-será mejor que vallas ajustándolos

-cierto-dijo ella

Katherine estaba Xavier lo cual estaban tramando separar a Dick y kori.

-dime, porque odias tanto a Dick-dijo Katherine

-no me gusta que alguien sea mejor que yo-dijo Xavier –y puedo saber porque detesta a kori

-digamos que tiene todo es hermosa, siempre está feliz con lo que tiene, tengo mucho de conocerla, ella siempre se conformaba con lo que le daban y era algo que no soportaba-dijo Katherine.

-en pocos meses es la graduación –dijo Xavier

-eso es algo bueno para el plan-dijo Katherine

-hagamos algo, que tal podemos hacer que kori engalle a Richard –dijo Xavier

-eso sería bueno, pero con quien-dijo Katherine

-conmigo-dijo Xavier

-y como le vas hacer para que kori caiga en tus manos-dijo Katherine

-hay trucos-dijo Xavier

-entonces que perdemos-dijo Katherine

Rachel quedo en ir a la librería lo cual Garfield la acompañaba

-qué tal si te llevas este-dijo Garfield agarrando un libro de cuentos

-no voy a leer eso-dijo Rachel

-entonces que lees-dijo Garfield

-libros de Edgar Alan Poe-dijo Rachel

-nena, te quieres asustar-dijo Garfield

-me gusta el suspenso Garfield-dijo Rachel

-oh cierto-dijo Garfield

Kori estaba con Nicole platicando en el baño de mujeres, lo cual tenían como una hora.

-amiga hay que hacer una fiesta pijama –dijo Nicole

-sí, hace cuanto no hacemos una-dijo kori

-como un año-dijo Nicole

-hay que llamar a las demás-dijo kori

-oye mejor hay que salir llevamos una eternidad-dijo Nicole y salieron

Salieron de ahí y vieron a Karen con Víctor festejando dos años de noviazgo.

-dos años, ya es mucho-dijo Nicole

-ni yo que llevo seis meses-dijo kori

-cuatro meses-dijo Nicole

-les ganamos, verdad Karen-dijo Víctor

-sí, creo que somos la pareja de la universidad más larga-dijo Karen

-hola chicos-dijo Garfield que venía con Rachel

-hola-dijo Rachel

-ya vieron lo que le compre a Rae-dijo Garfield y Rachel saco de la bolsa una colección de libros de Edgar Alan Poe.

-wow, Rachel-dijo kori-ya tienes para dos semanas

-así es-dijo Rachel

-soy el novio perfecto-dijo Garfield

-claro que no Víctor es el novio perfecto-dijo Karen

-tómala Garfield-dijo Víctor

-ninguno es mejor-dijo kori

-tu porque andas con Dick, para ti él es más perfecto –dijo Garfield

-si para mi fuera perfecto, no lo amaría-dijo kori lo cual todos se quedaron bocabierta

En ese momento llego Wally y Dick de la tienda de Sport

-chicos porque tan callados-dijo wally

-por nada-dijo Karen

-solo estábamos pensando-dijo Nicole

-y en quien estabas pensando-dijo wally

-en ti o en quien más-dijo Nicole

-me gusta cuando me haces sentir hombre-dijo Wally, lo cual Dick y kori se quedaron con cara de miedo.

-eres mi hombre-dijo Nicole

-creo que es mejor que nos retiremos-dijo kori a Dick

-no es bueno escuchar esto-dijo Dick, lo cual se fue con kori a llevarla su casa.

Capitulo siete

Día del Intel ice

Era el día de la competencia, kori se estaba arreglando lo cual participaría, tenía puesto un vestido lila con el cabello recogido, estaban sus amigos acompañándola, lo cual entro a su camarote para arreglarla un poco, hasta que mencionaron su nombre antes de ella estaba saliendo la campeona del año pasado, lo cual le dijo:

-suerte-dijo la joven

-gracias-dijo ella

Y empezó la música, lo cual salió todo perfecto, estuvo a punto de caerse lo cual sostuvo el equilibrio, termino su escena, lo cual se despidió.

-kori, lo hiciste perfectamente-dijo couche

Y después siguieron otras más, al final nombraron a los lugares:

-atención vamos a nombrar a los ganadores-dijo juez

-tercer lugar es para Micaela Jones

-segundo lugar Angelina Pitees

-primer lugar Kori anders-dijo el juez

Kori era la campeona del Intel ice, lo cual estaba bien contenta, fue con sus amigos, lo cual su novio Dick le regalo un ramo de flores, y después fue por su trofeo.

Después fueron a la casa de kori a celebrar y estaban sus familiares y amigos.

-kori ven una foto-dijo su madre, lo cual kori ya se sentía un poco cansada.

-ya voy –dijo ella

-te vez cansada-dijo Dick agarrándola de la cintura

-lo estoy-dijo ella

-será mejor que descanses –dijo Dick-nos vemos luego

Después kori e fue a su cuarto y se durmió un poco, lo cual se despertó a las 10:00am.

Dick fue a buscar a kori a su casa, lo cual sus padres habían salido de viaje y él se quedó en la tarde con ella y estaba viendo videos e sus amigos.

-nunca vi tanto amor en Nicole-dijo Dick dijo viendo un video

-y eso que no la ha visto en sus días-dijo kori

-ni quisiera-dijo Dick

-amor te quiero mucho –dijo kori sentándose en sus piernas y besándolo, lo cual él puso las manos en su cintura.

-yo también-dijo Dick

-Richard-dijo kori

-si amor-dijo Dick

-quiero hacerlo-dijo kori-ya me siento lista

-está segura-dijo Dick

-sí, quiero que me hagas el amor-dijo kori besándolo.

Lo cual Dick le respondió con un beso con pasión, lo cual fue acostando a kori en la cama lentamente, estando el encima de ella, ella fue retirando su camisa y fue viendo su pecho musculoso y Dick también hizo lo mismo con la blusa de kori, lo cual se quitó la falda que llevaba puesta dejándola con el sostén y la pantorrilla y ella fue desabrochando el pantalón e Richard dejándolo en bóxer, Dick fue besando el cuello de kori lo cual le desabrocho el sostén, lo cual se quedó viendo sus senos y beso uno mientras tocaba el otro , kori se sentía excitada , mientras la volvió a besar en la boca.

-Dick, lo quiero dentro-dijo kori

Dick se fue quitando el bóxer y ella se quitó la pantorrilla, lo cual fue penetrando lentamente en kori y ella llego a sentir un dolor insoportable pero a la vez sentía placer, lo cual kori estaba gimiendo su nombre.

-Richard-gimió kori

Después de 2 horas estaban los dos sudorosos kori había perdido su virginidad lo cual estaba contenta que lo hizo con el hombre que ama. Y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

En la mañana Dick despertó, kori estaba dormida a un lado de él, lo cual Dick fie besando su espalda y se dio cuenta del lunar que tenía en la espalda, lo cual se le hacía que era un hermoso lunar, hasta que kori se despertó.

-me gusta tu lunar-dijo Dick

-me tienes que inspeccionar toda-dijo kori

-ya lo hice ayer-dijo Dick besándola en el cuello

-ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo kori

-el mío también-dijo Dick besándole la oreja.-voy a darme un baño

-te puedo acompañar-dijo kori

-primero las damas-dijo Dick, lo cual provecharon el tiempo suficiente.

Era el día de la graduación y para entregar los papeles lo cual ya estaban graduados, solo era una pequeña ceremonia y todos se fueron a su casa.

Capitulo ocho

Una semana después

Katherine ya tenía listo el plan, solo tenía que esperar a caer la presa que en ese caso era kori, kori por desgracia paso lo cual Xavier estaba esperándola.

-hola kori-dijo Xavier

-hola Xavier-dijo ella lo cual él no se movía y se le acerco.

-no me vas a saludar-dijo el

-pero si te dije hola-dijo ella

-pero como se debe-dijo el agarrándola y beso a kori a la fuerza, lo cual Dick entro y se puso celoso.

-que es todo esto-dijo Dick

-Dick, no es lo que parece-dijo kori y Dick se fue-Dick

-ya basta kori, no lo niegues, si buen mi todo-dijo Dick

-pues lo hizo a la fuerza-dijo ella

-no te creo nada y lo nuestro se termina-dijo Dick

-Dick no-dijo kori

-y más te vale que no me busques kori-dijo Dick sin mirarla

-Dick por favor-dijo ella con una lágrima en su mejilla

En ese momento ella recibió una llamada.

-diga-dijo ella

-es familiar de Myrar Y Keyla Anders –dijo el señor

-si soy su hija-dijo kori

-disculpe por molestarla, pero en el avión tuvieron un accidente, el avión se estrenó y nadie sobrevivió, sus padres fallecieron lo siento-dijo el hombre

-en donde los tiene-dijo ella

-estamos en servicios funerarios en. . col. De los mates, número 504-dijo el hombre

-voy para ya-dijo ella y después le llamo a sus hermanos koma y Ryan

Entro al lugar donde se le cito. Y quedo en ver a sus hermanos en ese lugar.

-ustedes deben ser la familia Anders-dijo el hombre

-si-dijeron

-síganme-dijo el hombre,

Los llevo en un cuarto para identificar el cuerpo de sus padre, kori se dio cuenta que eran ello.

-son sus padres-dijo el hombre

-si son ellos-dijo kori

-en realidad lo lamento –dijo el hombre

-no hay problema, los sepultaremos lo más rápido posible, no quiero que nadie se entere-dijo kori fríamente y salió-saldremos de jump city para Alemania esta tarde.

Sus hermanos nada más se le quedaron viendo, lo cual ella se fue a la casa, de repente el teléfono de kori empezó a sonar, lo cual no eran sus familiares Komi y Ryan llamarían a los cercanos para estar en Alemania. Las personas que la estaba llamando era su amiga Karen que después desvió la llamada y después era Rachel lo cual también rechazo la llamada, hasta que decidió apagar el teléfono.

Casa Wayne

Dick estaba triste, se preguntaba porque kori lo había engallado, lo cual el cayo en la trampa de Xavier y Katherine, sus amigos Garfield, Víctor y Wally estaba con él.

-Dick debe ser un mal entendido-dijo Wally

-si viejo ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso-dijo Garfield

-ni siquiera dejaste que te aplicara-dijo wally

-ella no tenía nada que explicar-dijo Dick

-Dick, creo que debes de ir a buscarla, que tal si llega a pasar algo y tú...-dijo Víctor

-ni siquiera lo pienses Stone-dijo Dick-y quiero estar solo

Los chicos salieron y estaban sus novias preocupadas.

-kori, no contesta las llamadas, las rechaza-dijo Karen

-ya intente yo también y no de seguro apago su celular-dijo wally

Kori estaba comprando los vuelos para tomar el avión más rápido, lo cual había dejado su celular en la puerta de su casa, ella se quería ir a Alemania, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería salirse de jump city, ella estaba pensando que nadie se merecía sus lágrimas, lo cual estaba a punto de subir al avión.

Wally y Víctor llegaron a la casa de kori, lo cual no había nadie y encontraron su celular y una nota.

Cualquier persona que recoja esta nota por favor no me busquen, solo déjenme en paz.

Kori Anders.

-se fue-dijo Víctor

-llegamos tarde-dijo wally

Wally le llamo a Dick

-que –dijo Dick

-despreocúpate, al menos ya no la veras en jump city-dijo wally

-que-dijo Dick

-ella se fue de jump city-dijo wally

-a donde-dijo Dick

-no lo sé-dijo wally

Dick se sentía mal que fue directamente para la casa de kori, llego y Dick estaba tan preocupado por kori, lo cual el esta vez no la quería perder, se metió a su casa y vio unos papeles lo cual alguien estaba haciendo llamadas a los familiares de kori y escucho todas las grabaciones que eran de la voz de su hermana koma.

-hola, que tal soy koma anders, hija de los señores, llamo para avisarles que murieron los veremos después, solo un favor nos pueden apartar el funeral para llegar, ya que estaremos llegando en la noche a Alemania, muchas gracias no vemos-dijo koma

Dick se sentía tan estúpido, kori debe de estar desconsolada en estos momentos que salió directo al aeropuerto Dick entro al aeropuerto corriendo y fue con la cajera.

-el vuelo Alemania –dijo Dick

-lo siento acaba de salir hace dos horas-dijo la cajera

-deme un vuelo Alemania –dijo Dick

-claro serian $345 dólares-dijo la cajera-sale mañana a las 5:00

-gracias-dijo el

Alemania

Kori estaba a punto de aterrizar en Alemania, lo cual se bajó del avión y la estaba esperando unos familiares.

-kori –dijo su tía

-hola-dijo ella

-debes de estar cansada, que tal si nos vamos a casa-dijo su tía

-si debo descansar-dijo kori

Después kori entro a su habitación, lo cual su tía noto algo más.

-no solo está triste por los de sus papas-dijo su tía

-como esta tan segura-dijo kori

-porque yo también fui joven kori-dijo su tía-dime que paso

-mi novio me rompió –dijo kori

-porque-dijo su tía

Kori le conto todo

-él se va a dar cuenta, por no escucharte, mira trata de olvidarlo a Dick-dijo su tía

-lo olvidare y no quiero verlo nunca más-dijo kori

-y no lo veras-dijo su tía

Dick estaba subiendo al avión, lo cual para despegar y ver a kori y pedirle perdón por no escucharla, Dick sentía que la iba a perder, lo cual solo faltaban 5 horas para llegar.

Capitulo nueve

Todos estaban en el cementerio, para enterrar a los padres, estaban muchas personas ahí acompañándolas estaban sepultando a su padres, lo cual kori les dio su adiós.

-tía, me tengo que hacer cargo de los negocios de mi padre, las hojas dicen que los campos necesita cuidados, el tequila necesitamos fertilizarlo más –dijo kori

-me gusta que te intereses más en el negocio-dijo su tía

-hoy mismo saldré a tomar un vuelo a España-dijo kori

-eso es bueno-dijo su tía

-saldré en una hora-dijo kori

-entonces vamos a arreglar maletas-dijo su tía

-ya tengo todo arreglado solo falta ir al aeropuerto-dijo kori

Dick estaba saliendo del pasillo y cuando vio una cabellera color roja, se dio cuenta que era kori y grito su nombre, lo cual ella voltio y no lo podía creer, ella se apartó r se fue corriendo para agarrar rápido al avión lo cual él fue persiguiéndola, hasta que la tomo del brazo.

-qué diablos haces aquí-dijo ella

-vine por ti-dijo el

-yo no quiero saber nada-dijo kori

-pues yo sí y no me cansare hasta que me perdones-dijo Dick besándola, lo cual ella se apartó y le dio una cachetada

-nunca me vuelvas a besar-dijo ella y el la beso de nuevo y ella le dio otra cachetada

-por cada cachetada, te robare un beso-dijo el después de besarla

-solo déjame en paz-dijo ella

-no puedo-dijo Dick

-entonces tendré que estar huyendo de ti-dijo ella

-aunque huyas de mí siempre te encontrare, como la grabación de tu hermana-dijo Dick

-eres un maldito-dijo kori

-lo soy por ti-dijo Dick-kori por favor, sé que me equivoque, si quieres que me arrodille lo hare, si quieres que nunca te deje sola, lo hare

-pierdes tu tiempo-dijo ella

-al menos no se me perdió el avión-dijo Dick

-eres un maldito-dijo kori

-también lo sé-dijo Dick

-y que quieres-dijo kori

-otra oportunidad-dijo Dick agarrándole la cintura

-eras un maldito manipulador-dijo kori

-lo sé-dijo Dick

-por eso te amo-dijo ella y lo beso lo cual el correspondió a su beso.

-nos vamos a otro lugar-dijo Dick

-vámonos a casa-dijo kori y compraron un boleto para el avión, lo cual e fueron y llegaron a jump city en la mañana.

Llegaron a jump city y llegaron a la casa de kori lo cual decidieron dormiré un rato.

Dick fue el primero en despertar y decidió hacerle de almorzar, lo cual le llevo el almuerzo a kori.

-que es todo esto-dijo ella

-la muestra de mi afecto-dijo Dick

-entonces tienes que hacerme un altar-dijo ella

-ya viste aquel pingüino-dijo Dick y saco una caja que venía con un anillo adentro

-que-dijo ella volteando y regreso a Dick

-kori te quiere casar conmigo-dijo Dick

-sí , sí quiero-dijo ella besándolo


End file.
